The Robbery Chapter Five
by susanb51
Summary: Keith is held hostage by some bank robbers


The Robbery

Chapter Five:

Keith swallowed. His mouth felt dry. He tried to open his eyes but they felt weighted down. He took a deep breath and forced them open. He looked around. He was lying on a lumpy, queen sized bed. His hands were handcuffed to a head board and his feet were tied with duct tape.

At the foot of the bed was a small round table. His three captors were sitting calmly with a pile of money in front of them They were divvying it up equally between the three of them.

Keith tried to shift his body angle. His arms were stretched out uncomfortably tight and he could tell his hands had fallen asleep from the strange position. His back felt stiff and his neck ached. His headache was gone but he was starving and totally miserable.

"Be still. We're almost done counting,'" Kevin reprimanded Keith.

"We had to tie you up," Frank explained, "because we had to get some rest too."

"That's it," Joe concluded. "The take from today is $243,198.75 each; but, we still have to hit the bank in Poway tomorrow before they officially open for the day. Then, we'll double back through Escondido. That'll conclude our business for a while." He got up and headed over to Keith.

For a moment Keith felt panicked but Joseph simply picked up a key on the bedside next to Keith and unlocked the handcuffs. Joe then reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife and cut easily through the tape holding Keith's legs.

Keith sat up and rubbed his tender, red wrists. He swung his feet to the floor and stretched his legs back and forth trying to work out a sudden cramp in his left thigh.

Keith looked around. This motel was a dump. It was old and smelled of mildew and mothballs. The wallpaper was faded and if Keith wasn't mistaken there was an upside down roach doing it's last tango on the carpet by the bathroom door.

Kevin walked up and handed Keith a styrofoam take out container. "We got you a turkey sandwich. In that cooler are some drinks. Help yourself to whatever you prefer.

Keith nodded silently and opened the box. The turkey sandwich looked delicious and there were chips and a dill pickle spear to boot. The pickle made Keith think of home and the time his brother Danny had sold Keith's personal belongings for money to buy their mother a fur coat. Danny had collected Keith's toothbrush and belt and shirt buttons and Keith's pickle from lunch. A sad look came across his young face. He'd been trying to NOT think of his home and family. He needed to stay focused on the mess he was in. Thoughts of home would just freak him out more.

"Why the face," Frank questioned. "Something wrong with the food?"

"No, no. It looks great," Keith stammered. "My hands are just asleep." That wasn't a lie. His fingers were tingling as the blood crept back into his hands.

With a shaky push, Keith stood up and walked over to the cooler located near the now dead roach.. He opened the top and grabbed a 7-UP from among the ice.

As he closed the lid, there was a sudden loud knock on the motel door. "Open up," a gruff voice yelled.

All three men yanked out guns and pointed them at the door. Kevin got behind the door as backup while Frank bravely went to open it. Joseph positioned himself protectively in front of Keith shooting Keith a 'be quiet' look. Keith stood frozen still holding onto his sandwich and drink backed up against the far wall of the room.

"Open the damn door,' the voice yelled again.

Frank yanked the door open and in stepped a huge man. He was tall like Frank but weighed at least fifty pounds more. The stranger swayed in the doorway and it was evident he was intoxicated.

The man seemed unaware of the three guns pointed at him. Instead he looked at Frank and boomed, "You're in my parking place."

"What," Frank asked amazed.

"I said you're in my parking place," slurred the man. "Every room here has assigned parking spots and your car is in my space so move it." He stood swaying just inside the room as his drunk eyes tried to focus on Frank. "Move it or you're gonna get a punch in the face!"

Joe had heard enough. This noisy man was endangering their mission and drawing unwanted attention. Without hesitation Joe stalked over to the man and as he walked his knife was again in his hand.

A smile of amusement crossed the big man's face at the sight of little Joe heading his way. He had expected to get to fight the big one not this little shrimp. But his smile faded when the knife plunged upward into his inebriated throat.

Joseph twisted the knife driving it up into the man's mouth while simultaneously pulling the man forward causing him to take a few wobbly steps. Joe snatched the knife cruelly and the drunken man toppled to the dirty carpet of room 14. Joe closed the door quietly.

Stunned to sobriety by the attack, the poor, cut man wrapped his hand around his throat to stem the bleeding. He looked at Joe and Frank with pleading eyes but they stared back with cold eyes. His throat gurgled as the blood poured out of his wound.

Keith couldn't stand it. Though he knew it was a waste of time Keith could not ignore the dying man. He flew across the room, his lunch crashing to the floor. The anguished young man fell to his knees. Keith wrapped his own hands around the man's throat. He squeezed gently.

The man gave Keith the ghost of a smile even as his vision clouded and his breathing became more choked. Keith smiled back a gentle grin even though inside Keith was sick with horror. The man coughed and blood spewed onto Keith's jeans. Keith still held on looking kindly into the man's face.

It took no more than a minute or two for the wound to empty away the man's existence. For Keith it felt like a lifetime. When the breathing stopped and the lips turned a bluish tint, Keith let go.

The three men catapulted into action. Kevin grabbed up the money and the keys of the dying man. Time for a new ride. Frank grabbed up the cooler and a suitcase that Keith had not noticed earlier.

Joseph grabbed hold of Keith. He yanked the boy to his feet and pulled him hastily out the door and into the sunlit parking lot. Joe glanced around but there was no one around. This old motel, on this lonely highway, had few guests. No one seemed to notice the havoc that had just taken place.

Keith was yanked by his shirt collar toward a rusty old '67 Dodge and pulled unceremoniously into his usual place in the back seat behind the driver. Kevin pulled the car easily down the road. This time he checked his mirrors but no one was on their trail.

Keith sat staring at his blood covered hands. The blood had started to coagulate and it felt sticky and the color was changing. What had been bright red was now a dark deep crimson. The color of death.

Keith took a strangled breath and noticed his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He felt trembly and heartbroken for what he had just witnessed.

"Stop it," Joseph ordered.

Keith turned. Joseph was looking angrily at him. "You don't even know that guy. Stop over thinking this. That wasn't your long lost buddy. It was just a big mouthed drunk who came looking for a fight and he got one." Joseph looked toward Kevin. "Find a place where we can get Keith cleaned up."

Keith's head snapped at the mention of his name. They knew who he was! How long had they known? Had he talked in his sleep or had they known since the robbery this morning? Is that why they took him along? Maybe they wanted a few extra ransom dollars.

What ever the reason Keith had had enough. Instantly he grabbed for the door handle and forced it open but Joseph was faster. With one easy twist he had Keith slammed back and flipped onto the seat cushion face down as he deftly closed the door again. Keith struggled but he was no match for the seasoned criminal.

Joseph's ever present rifle was place next to Keith's right ear. "Easy boy. I'd hate to think you've come this far only to get yourself shot. Steady yourself."

Keith wanted to escape but he wasn't ready to die. He tried to relax and he quit fighting.

"That's a good boy," Joseph said soothingly. 'Now sit."

"Stop talking to me like I'm your pet dog," Keith snapped unthinkingly. "Get off me. Let me up!" Keith pushed and Joe relented. He let Keith sit up again.

During Joe and Keith's wrestling match, Kevin and Frank had exchanged amused glances back and forth.. That kid didn't stand a chance but he was feisty. They were impressed.

Kevin had found a rest stop that consisted of two parking places, one picnic table, and two one stall bathrooms. He parked the car.

Keith and Joseph were exchanging angry stares at each other and both sat unmoving in the back seat. Both were heavily breathing from their excursion. After a minute, Joseph chuckled and asked," Just where were you planning to go at 65 miles per hour?"

Keith rolled his eyes and replied honestly, "Guess I hadn't totally figured that out. I just wanted to get away." Keith looked at Joseph and continued. "This all might be very normal for you but I am not use to any of this. I don't want you to kill me but I am not sure how much more of this I can stand. Your expecting me to be this scared, obedient hostage who just blindly follows your orders. Well, I AM scared but I can't and won't just sit around watching you shoot and stab people to death like it's no big deal. You're right. I didn't know that guy but I know he deserved better than what you gave him."

Keith boldly stared at Joseph waiting for his reply and was surprised to see a small smile playing on Joseph's lips. "Keith, I realize that the average person like yourself doesn't see much death. For me it just part of my job. Don't expect me to do anything different than what I had planned. I like you. You're a nice young man; but, I have two more robberies scheduled. If anyone tries to interfere I'll get rid of them mercilessly. Now get out and go wash the blood off your hands." He kicked the door open and pointed his carbine towards the men's room.

Keith clumsily climbed out of the backseat and headed for the bathroom. He was now completely exhausted. He hung onto the sink to keep from falling to the bathroom floor. Keith watched as the water turned from clear to pink as he soaped and washed his hands again and again and again...and again.


End file.
